Many different methods for brewing coffee or steeping tea have emerged over time. Coffee is brewed by percolation, by infusion with water under pressure and by other methods. In one such method, coffee grounds or tea leaves, as an infusible material are brought into contact with a large body of heated water for a predetermined time to effect the brewing or steeping of a beverage. After the infusible material is removed, the beverage is ready to be poured from a pot.
Over time certain criteria have been recognized as critical to brewing hot beverages, such as coffee and tea, successfully. Some of these criteria are outside the control of the manufacturers that offer for sell a beverage brewing apparatus. For example, tea drinkers control the quality and quantity of the water and tea leaves used to brew the beverage. Consumers control limited criteria with respect to coffee in terms of a coffee brand selection, the fineness of the resulting coffee grounds and the ratio of water and coffee grounds during brewing.
Additionally, the beverage brewing apparatus may control other important criteria for successfully brewing a hot beverage. For example, the apparatus may control steeping or brewing, temperature and time.
Many prior art step and/or brewing apparatus can be difficult to control while pour and do not provide a user an indication or control over the temperature of the steeping or brewing liquid.